A Snake's Pet
by Dolphin Power
Summary: Chris and Daniel are partners in the San Antonio Highway Patrol Force they spot a snake looking creature with human arms they focus on the snake then Chris swerves off the road into a tree he pleads the snake for help and after when he tells the words I L


Chapter 1

(The Accident)

I am at my kitchen counter making a cup of coffee "Hi honey" I said leaning over and kissing my wife on the lips "You're going to work today love?" I said "Yeah since I'm an ambulance driver driving those MEDTEC ambulances you going to work as a Highway Patrol Officer or the State Troop?" "Sure am I'm having something special today" "And what is it?" I sat at the table "I'm going to have a partner and go on the main highway" "Oh my god I'm so proud of you" I started reading the news paper I and my wife live in San Antonio Texas we were born in Texas and we have a Texas accent I'm a twenty four year old man and Alison is twenty five one year older than me "Oh look at the time we both better be heading to work" "Okay lets go" I locked the front door and got into my car she got into her car a Nissan Pathfinder and my car a American car since we both live in the United States a Dodge Ram I got into my big truck a V8 4x4 Dodge Ram I turned the ignition and reversed and headed to the police station I pulled into the driveway and swiped my ID card the gates started opening I drove in and pulled into a parking lane switched off the ignition and got out locked my car and went to the doors swiped my ID card the doors unlocked "CLICK" and I pushed it open and went into the staff room "Here he is Chris you're with Daniel on the main Highway" "Okay boss we won't let yah down" "I'm counting on you to" "Well lets get on with our job" "Okay every one get to your jobs" I and Daniel walked out into the car park and got in our police cruiser I turned the ignition and reversed out and swiped my ID card the gates started opening and I drove out onto the access road and got onto the main highway "Lets check out this road that leads in the middle of no where" I pulled onto the side of the road and faced the few cars going past on this deserted road and turned the ignition off "No cars coming none" "It's quiet no cars at all coming that's strange" "This is a speed way for crazy drivers" "I think it used to be a speedway for them" "Well lets wait" "I'll have a snooze wake me up if something happens" I went to sleep then something woke me up "Chris! There's something on the side of the road four miles ahead" "Okay lets go check it out" I said starting the engine and pulled onto the road and took off I got up to freeway speed one hundred and ten miles an hour we both looked at it "It's some sort of snake" "Yeah it is to" we were focused on the snake but me I'm not focused on driving I looked back at the road "OH SHIT!" I slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel one hundred and eighty degrees and swerved and slid off the road and into a tree "ERRRRRRRRRR!" "BUSHH!" I blacked out in a matter of seconds I am conscious I woke up to see the windscreen smashed and the front of the car bashed in from the tree smoke was coming our of the bonnet from the engine windows were smashed "Ouch my head" I moaned in pain I was jammed underneath the steering wheel and I saw the two deflated airbags one in Daniel's lap and in my lap I turned around but I couldn't "Crack" I screamed in pain I must of broke my neck I thought I couldn't move my left arm or my two fingers because my two fingers are broken and my left arm is broken and my left leg is to I am badly bruised and blood all over my face and hands, arms and legs and some over the dashboard and steering wheel and the windscreen my hands are covered in blood I had cuts and bruises over me and the same with Daniel "Any one out there!" "Please help! I'm badly injured we need an ambulance!" I new there wouldn't be any one out there we're stuck in the middle of a Texas desert it isn't much hot it's humid I couldn't stand this much pain tears started running down my cheeks and I began to cry then a hissing sound brought me back to my senses and made me stop crying "W…Who's there? If there is answer me and get an Ambulance it's an Emergency I demand you to answer me I order you to speak oh it's useless" "HISSSS" "What the hell?" "If there is any one here please help me I'm in a lot of pain and I need medical attention" I got my microphone for my CB radio "This is unit ninety-eight we need an ambulance immediately this is a serious Emergency we have just served off the road and hit a tree we need an ambulance I and Daniel are in a lot of pain" "Okay sending out ambulances and emergency vehicles immediately" I heard the hissing sound again "HISSSS" I grabbed the door release handle and pulled it and kicked the door open with my right leg and struggled with my right arm to get out there I saw it a orange snake with brown stripes on it's back he had human arms with a human chest and that's all "Please you've got to help me and my friend Daniel we've been have been severely injured as you can see I have been in a car accident can you understand me?" then the snake started slithering away "Please" then I stopped the snake looked back at me then I heard a dripping sound then I looked under our police cruiser my eyes widen as what I am seeing unleaded petrol running out of the tank onto the ground and thirty centimeters away from the puddle of petrol is a live sparkplug wire from the engine "Oh god, Oh god please you've got to help us" my voice trembling with fear "Petrol is leaking out of the tank onto the ground and next to it is a live wire and if they touch I an Daniel will be dead the car will explode" "Don't you understand fine then go ahead and slither away leave us here to die we'll wait until the emergency vehicles come and my wife is an ambulance driver or a paramedic she'll at least help me since I'm her husband and we both love each other unless they get here quicker before we both die when the car turns into a big fire orange explosion" I began to cry I thought of the only thing to say to get this snake with human arms to help me I blurted out the words "I love you please help I and Daniel I love you with all my heart" the snake slithered towards me and picked me up and then got Daniel "Quick the car will explode" we got far away as possible then "BOOM!" the car exploded with a big flaming explosion with flames and smoke debris scattered over the ground and the road I saw the skid marks on the road and the headed strait for three I fell on the ground the snake spoke again "What injuries do you have?" the snake asked in it's male voice "I have a fractured neck, dislocated shoulder, left arm broken, two fingers on my left arm are broken, left leg broken, blood, bruises and bad cuts and bruises and blood all over me and a dislocated knee" then I looked out into the distance I saw flashing lights coming towards us and the sound of sirens red and blue lights and orange and yellow flashing lights coming towards us then I had a good look at the snakes body it was beautiful the emergency vehicles came


End file.
